Don't Leave Me Alone
by Moonshimmer Shadow-Phoenix
Summary: After Kurt and Blaine break up, and Rachel flies out to Lima to talk to Finn, Kurt finds himself completely alone in Bushwick, having a hard time coping with the painful betrayal. It isn't until his brother Carson comes to visit him out of concern that he finally snaps out of it. Post "The Break Up". My headcanon I guess. Rated M for lemons and language. Will include canon ending.
1. Alone

**Don't Leave Me Alone**

A/N: This is just a short chapter fic, set after the episode "The Break Up". It's completely AU, kind of like "The Previously Unaired Christmas Special", so it won't be brought up in my other stories. The warnings are as followed; lemons, non-canon pairing (Kurson), consensual incest, language, and so on.

I'm not labeling this as a crossover because it can be attributed as being related to my story "Switched", but it's not a sequel or anything. It's just my own guilty pleasure story.

* * *

><p><em>October 5th, 2012 (Bushwick, Brooklyn, New York City)<em>

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up rather early that morning. He hadn't slept well at all last night, he couldn't stop thinking about <em>him<em>.

Blaine.

God, even thinking his name sent another pang of sadness and betrayal through his already broken heart. He wasn't exaggerating, when the younger man had told him that he cheated, he could feel his heart shattering into a million tiny pieces.

The former Warbler was the one person in the entire world he thought would never do something like this to him. Sure, there was a couple of rough patches in their relationship that he thought might end it - like when he was exchanging flirty text messages with Chandler, or when Sebastian kept propositioning Blaine...

But this was _different_.

Blaine hadn't just let some guy hit on him, and he hadn't been sending or receiving compliments via phone chats with some guy. He had actually cheated on him.

He didn't know if they just kissed, touched or all out had sex, and he didn't want to know. He didn't think he could _take_ knowing.

It was so hard to keep his composure that night. He had cried a little - they all had, but he had managed to hold it together for the most part, if only because he didn't want to completely break down in front of his stepbrother and best friend.

* * *

><p>It was another two hours before Kurt had the energy to move. He had just laid there, thinking, and not making a sound. He didn't want to wake up Rachel, she always got crabby when she didn't get the perfect amount of beauty sleep.<p>

Thankfully he had a day off work, so when he finally got the energy to pull himself up and out of bed at nine fifteen, and ventured out of his bedroom area, he was surprised she wasn't awake yet. It wasn't until he had grabbed a bowl of cereal and a banana (he didn't feel like making anything this morning), and sat down at the kitchen table, that he noticed the folded piece of crisp, clean white paper propped up with a magazine, his name on it in her familiar handwriting.

Curious, he picked it up and read the message inside.

_Kurt, don't worry about me. I'm okay. I flew back to Lima early this morning. I need to talk to Finn, figure things out and see if we can salvage whatever semblance of a relationship we have left. _

_Be back in a couple of days. _

_P.S. I'm so sorry about you and Blaine, I promise we'll have a fun night in, just the two of us, when I come back home._

She had signed it with her name, dotting it with a little gold star sticker as always.

He was alone.

It took him a moment to register that, truthfully. And it wasn't until he felt the first tear fall that he realized he had started crying. He didn't want to be alone. Rachel was the only reason he hadn't gone into a full blown break down when he woke up and remembered that what happened the night before last wasn't a horrible, horrible dream.

Now he had no one to keep his composure for.

It felt like he couldn't breathe all of a sudden. His throat was tight and it took him a moment to realize he had begun to hyperventilate.

Closing his eyes tightly, he tried to take long, deep breaths to calm himself.

He wasn't lying when he told Finn what it felt like to be cheated on. Like he wanted to just crawl in a hole and die. He didn't have to tell him anyways, the big guy already knew what it felt like.

The most awful part wasn't even the cheating, it was that not only did Blaine have to come tell him in person - making it so much worse when he was looking at him - but that he didn't even have the decency to break up with him first. If he felt ignored or lonely, or that the relationship wasn't working, he should have just ended it!

"It would have hurt so much less." Kurt whispered, opening his eyes as he leaned his head back on the chair, the tears begun to run freely down his face.

_'I don't hate him. I can't hate him. I still love him so much, it's not fair. It hurts so badly.' _He thought.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Kurt was sitting on the couch watching a sad movie, his eyes watery. Rachel still wasn't back yet, and he hadn't heard from her.<p>

He must have zoned out, because he never heard any knocking on the door, nor did he hear when it was roughly pushed open. He didn't even hear the footsteps.

He did, however, hear when a familiar voice called out his name.

Kurt's head snapped up, and he stared up into an identical pair of blue-hazel eyes, filled with concern.

"C-Carson?" he hiccupped.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think so far? Keep in mind I've not really dated, and never experienced a breakup, especially one caused by cheating, so if the emotions are a little off, this is just me going by what I've read or seen. <strong>

**Leave me a review and tell me your thoughts and what you want to see happen in chapter two!**


	2. Brothers

**Don't Leave Me Alone**

A/N: This is just a short chapter fic, set after the episode "The Break Up". It's completely AU, kind of like "The Previously Unaired Christmas Special", so it won't be brought up in my other stories. The warnings are as followed; lemons, non-canon pairing (Kurson), consensual incest, language, and so on.

I'm not labeling this as a crossover because it can be attributed as being related to my story "Switched", but it's not a sequel or anything. It's just my own guilty pleasure story.

* * *

><p><em>October, 2012 (Bushwick, Brooklyn, New York City)<em>

* * *

><p>Carson Phillips was not an easily shaken person. Anyone who knew him could tell you that. He didn't react badly to his father walking out on him and his mother when he was a kid, he didn't even react all that badly to her death. Whether that was because he preferred keeping his emotions private, or because of all the negative feelings he had fostered about her over the years, he wasn't quite sure.<p>

There had only been a few times in his life that he had gotten very emotional (sans anger, of course) that he could recall. When he woke up in the hospital after getting struck by lightning, and when he learned that his parents weren't really his parents.

Well, they were, sort of. Legally, Sheryl and Neal Phillips were his mother and father. But his mom had had In Vitro Fertilization done, but rather than getting her own embryos implanted inside of her, there had been a mistake with the doctors in California, and they impregnated her with the donated embryos of one Mrs. Elizabeth Hummel.

He was born on the exact same day at roughly the same time as Kurt, about eight states away, to a different mother. But biologically, his parents were Burt and Elizabeth.

He didn't know until the lawyer told him. And learning he had a father, stepmother, and brother out there he had never known about had gotten the better of him.

It was freaky meeting Kurt for the first time. They were identical. Same height, nearly the same weight, same hair, eye and skin color. The chances of that happening were...unlikely, to say the least.

The only physical differences between them was that he himself now had a Lichtenberg (he Googled it) scar running down his back from when he got struck, and Kurt had a faint scar on the side of his neck from a lymph node surgery when he was young.

They jokingly referred to themselves as twins, even though it wasn't true, to them it felt like it. They had an instant connection, and though they were the same age, Carson was older, and along with Finn he took on a protective role over Kurt.

Despite being so different and having very little in common aside from having a little more refined taste for knowledge and life than their family, they were a lot alike in many ways.

They both had big dreams that they refused to let anyone get in the way of. They both wanted to live in New York someday. Kurt, as a famous Broadway singer/actor and possibly fashion designer, and Carson as the editor of the New Yorker.

He would never admit that he actually cried a little after graduation when he packed up and left for Illinois. Kurt felt like the best friend he never had. Sure, he kept in touch with Malerie (everyone else from Clover could fuck themselves with a hot iron poker for all he cared).

Family or not, he wasn't giving up Northwestern just because he got oddly emotional saying goodbye to the brother he'd only known for two months before leaving.

He was honestly happy for Kurt when he was finally accepted into NYADA. And he made a point to visit during the holidays, making sure to schedule it around when Carole and Burt would visit. Despite how warm and welcoming they were, he could never quite bring himself to call them his parents, just like Kurt could never call Carole his mother.

Sheryl might not have been a good mom, by far, but at seventeen it was just too late for him to get that "crucial bonding" bullshit needed to form a parent-child relationship with them.

It might have been corny, but he and Kurt often felt like they shared some sort of weird psychic connection that obviously doesn't exist. One just knew when the other was upset somehow.

That's why, even over eight hundred miles away from each other, he could feel that something was wrong with his "Twin" brother.

* * *

><p>He called Kurt.<p>

No answer.

A few hours later he called again. And again. And again.

The next day and there was still no one answering the phone. He was starting to freak out a little now, but he kept his cool. He thought about calling the Hummels, but changed his mind. He wasn't that close to them, and he didn't want them to think he actually _cared_ about someone. That would ruin his whole reputation.

Two days and still nothing.

After the fourth day of not hearing anything back from Kurt, he cursed and threw his phone at the wall, then he went online and booked an airplane ticket for as soon as he could.

Was he being paranoid? Maybe Kurt was too busy to answer his phone. Maybe he had forgotten to pay his bills or something...

On the night of the sixth day, at five o'clock sharp, he was on his way to New York City.

_'Someone better have died. I left school for this.' _His sarcasm, even in his mind, was used to cover up the real concern he felt for his "little" brother.

* * *

><p>It was seven o'clock AM, the next day, by the time he arrived, finally.<p>

"Jesus Christ." Carson muttered under his breath as he got out of the taxi cab, looking around.

Bushwick was sketchy as hell.

This honestly looked like the least safe neighborhood in all of NYC which was saying something.

He glanced up at the equally worrisome building complex...thing, that his brother and Rachel apparently lived in. He headed inside and up the steps, looking around. He saw an old-looking slide door. That must have been the entrance.

Adjusting his bag strap on his shoulder, he knocked on the door.

No answer.

So he knocked again.

After the fifth or so knock he was a little fed up. Sure, it was pretty early in the morning, but still, someone should have heard him.

Figuring he wasn't going to just stand there until someone woke up, he tried the door.

And to his surprise, it opened.

_'You've gotta be kidding me. They don't have either of their doors locked? This is Brooklyn, they're insane!' _

He walked in quietly, not wanting to wake anyone up if he could avoid it, slowly closing the door.

It took him a moment before he heard the noise - a movie playing. Who watched movies at six in the morning, on a weekend?

He turned around, and what he saw made him freeze in place out of shock.

Kurt was curled up in a ball on the couch with a box of tissues, watching the film. But what really took him off-guard was the eighteen-year-old's appearance.

His hair was a mess, and he was in his pajamas which looked wrinkled like he'd been wearing them for a week, which, come to think of (or smell) it, was how long the guy looked like he hadn't showered for. His eyes were red-rimmed and he looked paler than usual, huddled in on himself like he was going to fall apart.

It was pathetic, and terrifying.

He slowly let his bag drop to the floor, stepping forward as he finally got over being stunned, "...Kurt?" he called slowly, reaching towards him. Kurt's head whipped up in surprise and he jumped a little, clearly startled, "C-Carson?" he stuttered.

"Yeah, it's me. Who else looks exactly like you?"

"I..." Kurt swallowed hard, his voice was hoarse and dry, like he hadn't spoken for a long time or he had sore throat. "What are you doing here?"

Carson raised an eyebrow, "You're seriously asking me that? Kurt, you look like shit and you fucking haven't been answering your phone, the hell is that about?"

Kurt blinked, now looking confused. "Uh... you've been calling me?"

"For four days!" Carson blurted out, that freaked-out feeling starting to return, "Kurt, when was the last time you left the loft?"

"It was the 3rd, I think. Why?"

He stared at his younger brother, his face going pale as he drew his lips together in a thin line. Kurt seemed frightened by this, "Carson, what's wrong? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Kurt, today is the October the 11th."

* * *

><p><strong>I know I ended that on a scary note. And trust me, this ain't gonna turn into no Bella Swan suicidal bullshit, trust me. Kurt is not going to get completely emo and start hallucinating. He's just sad and lonely. <strong>

**Tell me what you thought of it from Carson's POV, and a little insight to his and Kurt's relationship.**


	3. Comfort

**Don't Leave Me Alone**

A/N: This is just a short chapter fic, set after the episode "The Break Up". It's completely AU, kind of like "The Previously Unaired Christmas Special", so it won't be brought up in my other stories. The warnings are as followed; lemons, non-canon pairing (Kurson), consensual incest, language, and so on.

I'm not labeling this as a crossover because it can be attributed as being related to my story "Switched", but it's not a sequel or anything. It's just my own guilty pleasure story.

* * *

><p><em>October 11th, 2012 (Bushwick, Brooklyn, New York City)<em>

* * *

><p>Kurt did not understand, <em>not at all<em>.

Eight days - just over a week - had passed without him even noticing. And that quite honestly terrified him. He had been miserable and alone, but he thought it had just been three days, maybe four, since Blaine, Finn, and then Rachel had left.

"What have you been doing?" Carson asked as he stopped the movie and removed the DVD from the player. He hissed and nearly dropped the disc when he touched it.

"What is it?" Kurt asked, startled.

Carson held up the disc, "Kurt, this thing is so hot I'm surprised it didn't start a fire in the DVD player. How many times have you watched this since you put in on?"

He had to think about that for a minute, "I-I don't know..." he said truthfully.

The older of the two boys turned the DVD over in his hands, looking exasperated, "The Notebook? Really? What the hell happened here anyways?"

At that, Kurt lowered his head, his shoulders beginning to tremble slightly.

_'Oh my God, he's not going to start-'_ "Hey!" Carson quickly rushed over to his brother's side, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Stop that... don't cry. It's okay, you don't have to tell me if it's that bad. We can talk about-"

"Blaine cheated on me. We're over."

_'Oh... Oh!' _It made a lot more sense now. That shattered look in Kurt's eyes, the look of devastation, pain and betrayal, like he'd just had his heart ripped out of his chest and shredded in front of him.

"I...I'm sorry, Kurt." Carson said uncomfortably. He wasn't good at this sort of thing, and it wasn't like he could sympathize. His first 'relationships' were in university so far, and they hadn't lasted that long. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his headed quickly, "I just... he went home, and then Finn left for Ohio. And Rachel followed him. And I've been alone since then and I don't know what to do." Oh no, here came the waterworks.

"Look, maybe you'll feel like talking later. Why don't you get up, and go take a shower, because quite frankly you look awful, get dressed and then we can talk and catch up or whatever?"

Even with his brother's generally (albeit unintentionally) cold and indifferent attitude, Kurt managed the smallest of smiles, because for the first time in a week someone was talking to him, seemed worried about him, and that meant more than anything.

"Y-you're right. I can't believe I let it get this far." He said softly, blinking his red-rimmed eyes rapidly, "And...thanks." He got up slowly, feeling his legs wobble from lack of use, and started walking towards the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Once Kurt had stripped down and gotten into the shower, he realized just how dirty he felt. He couldn't believe he hadn't notice the time passing. It was crazy. He turned the water hotter, feeling his muscles relax after a while.<p>

He wondered why Rachel hadn't come back yet. Had she called? Had NYADA? What about Isabelle? The diner? It was strange, he should be extremely worried about getting in trouble in his school and work life, but at the moment he just couldn't bring himself to care.

It was like nothing else mattered without Blaine.

* * *

><p>Carson was looking (snooping) around and came across Kurt's memory scrapbook that he and Blaine had made together. It was kind of sad.<p>

He didn't expect a long distance relationship worked out with too many people, but he had thought that if anyone could make it work it would be those two.

He kept looking around for awhile, wondering what was taking Kurt so long. He decided to send an email to one of his professors, let him know there was a bit of a family crisis going on, and that he might not be back for a few days. It didn't take long for him to email back. Thankfully, everything was alright. If Carson didn't have a near perfect grade score then it might have been a problem, but this is the first time he had missed class since it began.

After a while he checked the time, knowing it would still be pretty early, and-

_Holy shit!_

Kurt had been in the shower for nearly an hour now, what the fuck was taking so long? He knew the guy was a neatfreak that was very careful about grooming, fashion and all that shit that the older of the boys didn't care about whatsoever, but he could still hear the water running!

"He better not be trying to drown himself in there." He muttered, but didn't really mean it. He was just concerned. His brother was acting so...odd. He didn't think a breakup would effect him this badly.

Getting up, he walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door, "Kurt?"

No answer.

He sighed, "Not this again."

Preparing himself, he twisted the door knob and pushed, stepping inside. The curtain was pulled over, and there was a noticeable lack of steam on the mirror.

Chewing his lower lip hesitantly for a moment, prepared to close his eyes within seconds, he quickly yanked the curtain aside, and saw his younger "Twin" sitting with his back to the facet, knees pulled to his chest and head down, with water pouring over his head.

A quick skim of his fingers under the spray confirmed that it was ice cold by now. He quickly shut it off, expecting that to get Kurt's attention.

It didn't.

"Um, hello?" The younger of the two did lift his head up and look over at Carson with matching multi-colored eyes, but they were glassy, like he didn't really see him. His eyes were rimmed red and filled with pain, but vacant, like he was there but no one was home.

"God damn it, Kurt." Carson whispered, inwardly having a panic attack, because this behavior was honestly frightening to him. He looked around and snatched a big, fluffy and warm-looking bath towel off of the nearby shelf and draped it over the boy's shoulders, using an arm guided around his waist to help him stand.

Kurt didn't protest, in fact he got up as soon as he realized what was going on, but he still didn't speak. Carson didn't try to talk to him further, just lead him out of the bathroom. But despite the near-catatonicism (yes, he knew that wasn't a real word, but too bad), he was worried about some other things as well.

For one, it didn't seem like Kurt had eaten much - if anything - in the last several days. He looked thinner than he should of, not anything to make you think he had an eating disorder or something that severe, but he just seemed a little to skinny, his skin a little less healthy in appearance.

He'd have to talk to Kurt, and even if he didn't talk back, he would make him listen.

He had to help Kurt get through this little breakup before he ended up becoming like Sheryl, God forbid, and develop even less healthy habits because of his relationship ending.

But they could work through all that talking and coping shit later.

First he had to help him with his physical problems. First getting him warmed up before he caught a flu from the freaking shower or something. It was the middle of Autumn after all!

Then, food.

"You're lucky I love you, Kurtie." Carson murmured under his breath as he steered the younger male towards his bedroom. He had a feeling it would be a lot of work to snap Kurt out of this...whatever the hell this was.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts so far? I'll give a spoiler or answer a question (privately) to the first person that reviews this story. Or, if it gets popular eventually (and I hope it does), then the first person to review a chapter. <strong>

**Yes, I'm offering bribes. **

**I regret nothing. **


End file.
